


Make a Contract

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Delusion Tax, Gen, Parody song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: You can have almost everything you want, so long as you pay the toll. A parody of Delusion Tax by DECO*27.





	Make a Contract

That girl’s not a bad choice, is she?  
Daydreaming of getting a thousand victories  
Are you satisfied with just doing that?  
Don’t you want to turn your dreams into reality?

That girl might burn out quick  
Putting aside your love might be like swallowing a bomb whole  
Are you satisfied with just doing that?  
Don’t you want to turn your dreams into reality?

Come, make a contract with me  
If you want to make your wishes come true

If you’ve made your wish a reality  
Then fi-fi-fight for it to stay  
If you want to have sex and love as well,  
Then come to the other side of your battles  
As for your other selfish wishes,  
You’ll have to settle them yourself

“Tomorrow, for sure  
Tomorrow, for sure,  
I’ll be at the center of the world!”  
Are you satisfied with just saying that?  
Don’t you want to turn your dreams into reality?  
Humans all tend to create  
Systems for those they love and kindness that’s mandatory  
Though some are satisfied, others cry out, “Help!”  
There’s potential here too!  
Come, make a contract with me  
If you want to make your wishes come true

They won’t come true if you don’t pay the toll  
Hurry and listen to that little voice in your head  
Reality can be so bitter-sweet  
Come to the other side of your battles  
As for your other selfish wishes,  
You’ll have to settle them yourself

What you hope for,  
The person you dream of,  
And the future you long for,  
You can have them all, if you want  
The face you desire,  
The chest you desire,  
You’ll get them if you pay  
“It’s a deal.”

Come, make a contract with me  
If you want to make your wishes come true

If you’ve made your wish a reality  
Then fi-fi-fight for it to stay  
If you want to have sex and love as well,  
Then come to the other side of your battles  
Though I paid, I’m still so full of despair  
You li-li-lied, we’re just fuel for you  
Thanks for that, I hate you all  
My soul doesn’t belong to me anymore  
Yes, as for your other selfish wishes,  
You’ll have to settle them yourself


End file.
